Item sets (Origins)
Throughout Dragon Age: Origins characters can collect armor sets that provide them with extra benefits when equipped together. The various pieces of each set can come from various tiers and still return set benefits. So, for example, a tier 4 (Hardened) Leather Armor will reduce skill costs when matched with a tier 2 (Cured) Leather Boots and a tier 1 (Rough) Leather Gloves. However, a tier 4 (Hardened) Studded Leather Boots would not enable that benefit. Also, helmets are not required to complete sets, nor do they benefit from being equipped with "matching" gear. Armor of Diligence Parts Benefits When worn as a set, the character gains a bonus to willpower. Location Blood Dragon Plate Armor Parts Benefits When worn as a set, the character gains a bonus to defense and armor. Location Add-on gives chestpiece, other pieces can be bought from merchant in camp. Dalish Armor Parts Benefits When worn as a set, the character gains a bonus to defense. Location The rough version of this set is provided as starting armour for Dalish elves. Duster Leather Armor Parts Benefits When worn as a set, the character gains a bonus to armor. Location This set is provided as starting gear for Dwarf Commoners. Dwarven Massive Armor Parts Benefits When worn as a set, the character gains a bonus to armor. Location Leather Armor Parts Benefits When worn as a set, the character's spells or talents cost less to activate. Location This set is provided as starting gear. Studded Leather Armor Parts Benefits When worn as a set, the character gains a bonus to armor. Location This set is provided as starting gear. Studded Leather (Drakeskin) See the Drakeskin article. Juggernaut Plate Armour Parts Benefits When worn as a set, the character gains a bonus to strength and constitution. Location A full set of Juggernaut armour is the reward for completing the quest The Mage's Treasure. Legion of the Dead Armor The Legion of the Dead armour has a very high strength requirement and can be found in the Dead Trenches. The armour, boots and gaunlets can be found in various sarcophaguses as you make your way towards the Anvil of the Void. Eventually you will come across a locked metal door. Search both rooms surrounding the door and eventually you will find the key for the door. The Helmet is in the altar at the far end of the room, but once you take it, you will be attacked by all of the Legion spirits in the room. Ancient Elven Armour A full set of Ancient Elven Armour can be found by searching through chests and sarcophaguses through out Feredeln. The Ancient Elven Boots can be found by asking the templar in the Lothering Chantry "Is there any other assistance you can provide?". He will give you the key to the locked cabinet and you will find the boots there. Ancient Elven Armour requires a strength of 22 to equip. Ironbark Dalish Armour This armour is free and can be acquired by agreeing to find ironbark for the smith in the Dalish village. He will ask what you would like made. You can choose to have him make a bow or a breastplate. If the Dalish forest is the first place your character goes looking for assistance, it is likely they will not be able to immediately equip this item due to its strength requirement. Category:Equipment Category:Armor